Tentación
by Nyaroon
Summary: Eres la más deliciosa tentación de todas, y te quiero para mi.


Era noche.

Me encontraba sentado al borde de la ventana viendo como la luna desaparecía con lentitud detrás de las nubes. Escuchaba todo, los grillos, el rumor del viento, el roce de las hojas. Escuchaba todo, pero había un sonido al que le ponía atención con especial devoción.

El latido del corazón.

Escuchaba el latido de Syaoran, el de Sakura y Mokona, todos a compás de su respiración; escucharlos era como si viese como daba vueltas sobre un fuego lento un pedazo de cordero, se me hacia agua la boca. Pero eso no era nada en comparación al de Kurogane, solo había una palabra para describirlo.

Exquisito.

El solo escucharlo me volvía loco, pero su aroma entorpecía mis sentidos. Quería devorarlo; acelerar su pulso hasta que explotara y saborear su sangre sobre mis labios.

Era extraño admitirlo, pero la simple imagen de aquello, producía una deliciosa sensación en mi cuerpo y áreas bajas. Vaya vampiro que soy.

Y esto no era nuevo.

Desde que me convertí, hace unos meses, me había topado con esta extraña situación, nadie me había explicado que esto sucedería pero no lo había pedido tampoco. La primera vez fue todo un shock.

Yo ya había admitido cierta atracción por el hombre de pocas palabras pero esto era completamente diferente. Era como si alguien me lamiera y suspirara en los oídos cada que escuchaba su latidos y cuando lo olía, era como si mi boca fuese acariciada por unos labios invisibles.

Yo mismo me sorprendía ante mi resistencia.

Pero hoy seria diferente, lo presentía.

El pulso de Kurogane se había acelerado desde hacia poco, era entrecortado y respiraba torpemente. ¿Una pesadilla? Tenía curiosidad. Y ademas estaba sumamente excitado.

Y lo admito.

Lo deseo.

Decidí levantarme y tomar rumbo de regreso a la habitación que compartíamos el y yo, como era de costumbre. Avance con tranquilidad a lo largo del oscuro pasillo hacia el cuarto, y a pesar de que mis sentidos estaban en su limite, al llegar a la puerta me espere unos segundo que parecieron horas hasta que decidí entrar.

Al ver a Kurogane en medio del silencio, semi acostado sobre la pared, no hubo mucha sopresa, pero la hubo cuando vi la razón de mi curiosidad.

No era ninguna pesadilla.

De hecho, todo lo contrario.

Fue la imagen mas excitante y embelesadora que jamas haba visto.

Kurogane estaba masturbandose. Y eso era simplemente delicioso, y hacia que salivara de la anticipación.

Y lo mejor era que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Aproveche esto para acercarme mas, hasta estar a su lado. Estaba tan concentrado que lo que sucedía era casi surreal. Me senté y pase una de mis manos hasta sujetar la mano con la que se complacía. Su reacción fue excepcional.

Se tenso inmediatamente y detuvo sus acciones. Su latido se detuvo por unos segundos.

-¿En quién piensas Kurogane?- dije lascivamente a su oído.

El se limitó a hacerme a un lado y contestarme

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo con enojo contenido.

Inmediatamente le respondí con un reproche.

-Claro que si Kurogane, me incumbe a partir de que es tu culpa que me encuentre tan excitado.- su reacción fue la que esperaba, me miró sorprendidó, al parecer recordando mis nuevas habilidades como vampiro. Continúe.

-Sabes como se siente escuchar el palpitar de tu corazón, lo irresistible de tu aroma - una pausa dramática y...- tu cuerpo me llama, alimentame.

Kurogane me miró con severidad y procedió a hablar consigo mismo.

-Desde que te convertiste en...esto. Me di cuenta que cada vez que te alimentabas de mi, sentía un calor crecer desde donde te alimentabas... Fue creciendo cada vez más, pero después comenzaron los sueños, eran irracionales y morbosos. Pero me vale un coño.-

Y a pesar de haber sido yo el que lo provoco, quede sorprendido. Kurogane se avalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a besarme.

Mi quijada me hormigueaba, incitándome a morderlo, y lo hice con ternura.

Y eso fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso.

Me tomo de los brazos y me empujo hasta su futón, para luego treparse sobre mi y sujetarme de las muñecas para continuar besándome con agresividad. Sentía como su erección se frotaba contra la mía de forma esporádica, aumentando el deseo de uno por el otro. Y mientras su mano izquierda y su boca hacían lo suyo, su otra mano buscaba acariciar mi piel blanca.

Yo respiraba entrecortadamente pero disfrutaba las atenciones, y fue cuando dejo mis manos y bajo hasta mi pecho a morder mis pezones que solté un gemido de placer. Kurogane tomo esto como incentivo y comenzó a masajear con rudeza mis costados y nalgas.

Y ya no eran roces entre nuestras erecciones, era fricción constante la una con la otra pero la ropa se estaba conviertiendo en un problema, y fui el primero en hacerlo notar.

Sujete su bata por los hombros y la abrí hasta rasgarla por completo. Como lo deseaba. Sentía que mi cuerpo ardía y que el placer era escaso, deseaba mas y los deseaba a el.

Metí mis dedos en su mata de cabello y lo acerque hasta quedar en su oído, para permitirle escuchar mis gemidos mas de cerca mientras me acariciaba.

- Kurogane...ahh...m...maas, aah, mas!- no pude evitar gemir mientras trataba de hablar con coherencia.

Me obedeció de inmediato y pronto me introducía un dedo en mi entrada. Por mas extraña la sensación, esto me excito demasiado.

Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones quedas.

El movimiento de la carne y la fricción.

Nuestros gemidos nos excitaban y deseábamos mas.

Lamíamos y mordíamos.

Estábamos hambrientos de lujuria.

Kurogane me embestía con cada vez mas fuerza y yo había tenido que taparme la boca para no gemir con mas fuerza.

- Nnnh, gime, ahhhh, gime para mi...gime fuerte para mi Fye- me dijo con un su voz grave y la respiración pesada.

No pude evitarlo. Gemí.

Muy fuerte. Al escucharme me tape la boca y gemí aun mas fuerte. No pude evitarlo.

Legue a mi clímax y mi cuerpo se tenso, sintiendo una fuerte oleada de placer.

Al momento que Kurogane se vino, lo sujete de los hombros y lo acerque hacia mí y lo mordí fuerte en el hombro. Casi me vine una segunda vez al saborear su sangre llena de deseo y adrenalina.

Caímos cansados en el futón destendido. respirando fuerte y sudados. Kurogane se limito a abrazarme y acercar su hombro mordido hacia mi. Mire su herida y la lamí con dulzura.

Y me limite a decir unas palabras.

-Duerme. Es de noche-


End file.
